


Museum

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Series: Billy Batson finding family (unrelated one-shots) [10]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Billy Batson meets the curator of a temporary exhibit at Fawcett City Museum, Miss Diana Prince.





	Museum

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Billy POV**

I look up at the T-Rex skeleton with a grin, Fawcett Museum is so cool! and there's so much to see.

I look down and read the plaque that explains this dinosaur's history and were it was found, before subtly looking up and cataloguing all the exits, security guards and cameras.

Okay, so I'm not here just to learn about dinosaurs. I heard a rumour someone is going to try and steal something from the new Ancient Rome exhibit and I'm keeping a eye on the place. It's only going to be here for a week then it's off to it's new home in Washington.

I take out my notepad and write a few things about the T-Rex down, I took on a extra credit report on dinosaurs so I have a believable reason for being here if I end up having to come back more than once.

I also write down a few notes on anyone hanging around and paying to much attention to the exits or security, before moving on to the new exhibit, so I can have a look around.

There's a few people inside looking at the stuff, I move to the closes thing to me so no one spots me loitering.

I stare at the old vase, maybe I should go back to the dinosaurs.

"It is nice isn't it?" a tall dark haired woman with glasses and a accent smiles down at me.

"Yeah, it's a nice vase" I agree.

She laughs softy, "It is an Amphora" she corrects kindly, "It is from the early as the Neolithic Period, or the new stone age when things like farming and metallurgy started, they were used for transport and storage. This one was actually found on a shipwreck, remarkably undamaged and still sealed with wine still inside."

Huh, that's kinda cool, "Cool" I look to the information plaque, "It doesn't say all of that."

She smiles at me, "No it doesn't. But as the curator of this exhibit I know a little more about it than is public."

The curator, that's neat. "That must be really fun" I smile at her, "You get to spend all day learning cool new things while being around old things."

She smiles, her eyes bright. "Yes, I do enjoy it. It is wonderful to learn so much about what has past and get to watch young ones like yourself learn them too."

I smile, its always nice to meet someone who enjoys what they do with their life. "I'm Billy Batson" I offer my hand.

She shakes it, "Diana Prince. It is very nice to meet you Billy. What brings you here today?" she asks kindly.

"A report on dinosaurs" I answer, this is why I asked do to the report, I don't like lying, yes I will talk around the truth but to do that here I needed a reason for being here. "But I was curious and ended up wondering in here."

"I see" she nods, "Would you like some help? Dinosaurs may not be my area of expertise, but I know a few things."

She wants to help me? I smile, no one who's not my teacher has offered me help with school since my parents died. "Sure! I'd love a han-" I'm cut off by the Justice League phone in my pocket going off. "Sorry" I smile sheepishly.

"It is alright" she smiles, taking out her own phone. "It seems someone also wants to speak to me."

I check my texts, one alert: an army of robots in Central City, all Leaguers called in. "I have to go" I tell her apologetically, I like this woman, I don't wanna run out when she was being nice.

"So do I" she tells me, putting her phone away. "Goodbye Billy" she smiles heading to the door.

"Goodbye" I smile back, happy I'm not going to be rudely running off on her. I go to another door then to a alleyway, turning into Cap and taking off as fast as I can.

It takes three hours to deal with the robots then another two to do the clean up (it would of taken longer without so many super speedy people,) when I'm done I go back to the Museum to check on it, then I do my homework and find a good spot to sleep.

The next day I do a couple odd jobs and get enough to buy breakfast before school, then do a few more odd jobs after and go back to the Museum.

"Hello again" Miss Prince smiles walking over to me.

"Hello Miss Prince" I greet happily.

"Two days in a row, you must have a lot left to do on that report" she comments, glancing at the notebook in my hand.

"Still have a lot to do" I agree, having another glance around, still no bad guys.

"My offer for help still stands" she smiles.

I have been watching for a while, I could use a break. Plus, I really do need to get this done. "Thanks, I'd love some help."

She smiles at me and leads me to the Museum's café, ordering both of us hot chocolate and finding us a quiet spot to sit.

We work quietly for awhile, drinking our got chocolates and working on my report. She is very kind and knowledgeable, with her help I'm done after only an hour.

"Thanks so much Miss Prince!" I smile gratefully, putting my things back in my school bag.

"I was happy to help" she smiles genuinely, "If you don't have to get home yet I could show you my exhibit."

"Yes please!" I grin, awesome I get to see that cool stuff and I might be able to figure out what the bad guys wanna steal.

She laughs softly at my somewhat literal bouncing excitement and stands up, offering her hand.

I take it and let her lead me through the museum. "So Billy, what do you like to do for fun when you're not enjoying the museum?" She asks as we walk.

"I don't know" I answer honestly, I spend all my time either doing superhero stuff, school or just trying to survive on the streets. Whenever I do get a spare moment I like to go to the Library or here and look up things my parents found on digs and what they did. "I mean... I like going to the library" I answer.

"The library is a good place to learn" she nods, "But what is it you enjoy outside of learning?"

"Life keeps me pretty busy" I tell her honestly, "Whenever I get free time I normally go to the Library or here…...my parents were archaeologists" I don't know why I'm telling her this, I don't need to give her more than the basics, but for some reason I trust her. "Whenever I can I like to look up things they found or stuff about archaeology, it makes me feel closer to them."

She squeezes my hand gently, "I know what you mean" she smiles sadly, "I am from a small Greek island and...I can't go back" she looks away, taking a deep breath. "The Roman exhibit is not my typical, normally I focus on Greek artefacts, it helps me feel closer to home."

I hug her with thought, "I sorry you can't go home Miss Prince" I don't need to know why, it's none of my business, all I need to know is it makes her sad. "Your right though, being with things from them can be a nice reminder" as much as it can be a sad one.

She smiles at me, hugging back. "Thank you Billy, you are a very kind boy."

"And your a very nice lady" I smile back as the hug ends.

She glances past me at the wall, I turn to were she's looking to see a huge clock declaring the time 7:45pm.

"I didn't realise it was so late" she frowns sadly, "You'll be needing to go home. I'm sure you're guardians of very worried."

"Right" I agree, trying not to show how I don't wanna go. Miss Prince is really nice, I don't wanna leave yet.

"Do you need a ride home?" She offers, knowing it's already dark. Grownups don't like kids being out after dark.

"It's okay, I'm not going far" I smile.

"Perhaps you would like to come back tomorrow after school?" She offers "I can give you the tour then."

"I'd love to!" I grin, adjusting my hold on my backpack. "Thanks Miss Prince! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"I'll see you tomorrow Billy" she smiles as I run off.

I go across the street and set up on the roof top, on a hidden ledge so no one can see me. Ready to watch the museum.

The museum closes at 8 and all the lights go off, the usual after hours security and guards visible.

I take out my homework and work on it, looking up all the time to check for bad guys.

Around midnight I start to pack up, if I'm going to get any sleep tonight I need to start soon.

I look up when I spot movement, there's someone on the museum roof. Two more bad guys, dressed in all black with ski masks appear.

One of them cuts into a skylight and the three go down.

Looks like it's time "SHAZAM!" the lightning hits and I fly off to the museum, entering through the same hole they made.

No one is in sight when I fly in, not touching the ground I float quietly towards Miss Prince's exhibit.

Halfway there I see a shadow out of the corner of my eye I turn to it, only to see Miss Prince walking with her head basically stuck in some old scroll she's reading.

"Miss" I speak quietly to get her attention.

She looks up when she hears me, looking at me in surprise. "Captain Marvel what are you doing here?"

Something about the way she says my hero name is weirdly familiar, "There's been a break in Miss" I tell her calmly, "I need you to leave and call the police."

She adjusts her glasses, "Were are they?" She asks seriously like she's ready for a fight.

"Your exhibit Miss Prince" I tell her, "Please get to safety, I'm about to go in there and they have guns. I'm lucky enough to be bullet-proof, but you're..."

"Am also" she cuts me off, "I had planned to tell you my name eventually Captain, it may as well be now." With those words she spins around lightning fast and when she stops she's Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman, oh boy Wonder Woman helped me with a school report. "Umm Miss-I mean Wonder Woman, I" man! I thought I'd gotten over stuttering around my heroes.

"Come Captain, let's deal with these thieves" she tells me, all business.

"Right" I nod, letting her take the lead.

We go to her exhibit, one of the men is at the door, watching, the other two are over by the Amphora, cutting the glass.

Why are they going after that? It's cool and all but I'm betting not worth anywhere near as much as half the things in this room. Glancing at it Miss Prince I see the same confusion in her eyes. "Come" she tells me.

As soon as the door Guard sees us he yells "Shit, we got capes!" And starts firing at us.

Naturally the bullets do nothing and I simply take his gun, throw it away and let Miss Prince knock him out.

"Screw it" one of the others hisses, before giving up all attempts to be careful and smashing the glass then the vase.

"You'll pay for that" Miss Prince glares marching towards them.

He use ignores her words, leaning over and pulling a giant diamond out of the shards of pottery.

The Cullinan Diamond, wow! I heard it was stolen from a museum in London four months ago...but security there was crazy tight. So they must of hid it in the Amphora and waited for the exhibit to be moved to a museum with the security. Smart.

The guy makes a run for it, firing wildly behind him. I block a shot that almost hits his accomplice before speeding forward and grabbing the Diamond out of his hand and knocking him to the ground.

The last guy let's out a squeak of fear and gets down on his knees with his hands up.

Man, It almost feels unfair sometimes, these unpowered bad guys don't really have a chance against a powered hero.

I speed tie them up before calling the police, then turn back to Miss Prince, who is back to the glasses and tied up hair, picking up the pieces of the Amphora sadly.

"I'm sorry they broke the Amphora Miss Prince" I tell her sincerely.

"It is just a vase" she tries to push away.

"A super old vase that I know you care about" I correct.

"...Yes" she sighs, "Some have no respect for relics of the past" she looks to her other hand with the Diamond, "They only see the monitory value."

I put a hand on her shoulder, "At least this won't be being sold to some crook who only wanted to say they have it. It's gonna go back to where everyone can enjoy it."

She smiles, "Yes, Yes it will. Thank you Captain."

I wince I little at the hero name, she just told me the truth about herself and she is super nice, should I do the same? "Miss Prince, I uh-"

"Don't" she cuts me off, "You should not feel obligated to tell me your name because I revealed mine. When you are ready I will be happy to hear it, but I don't want it out of obligation Captain Marvel."

"Oh, Umm Okay?" I reply, a little disappointed. I think I do really want to tell her.

The police arrive minutes later, pulling her away to get her witness statement while a detective asks me what happened.

By the time I leave it's 1:30am and all I want to do is sleep.

It's hard to stay awake in school the next day, I end up sleeping through morning tea break and lunch. When school lets out all I want to do is sleep.

"Billy!" A familiar accented voice calls as I'm walking out of school.

I look up in surprise when I see Diana Prince/Wonder Woman walking over to me. "Miss Prince! What are you doing here?" I ask before adding, "How do you know which school I go to?"

She smiles, slightly amused "It was written in your school text book."

"Oh" right, yes and she helped me with the big book when helping me with my report.

"As for why I am here" she continues, "You may of heard of the break in yesterday."

"Yes, I know about it" I reply, trying not to sound weird. Me knowing who she is and her having no clue about me is going to be weird.

"Well because of it the museum is closed. I thought I'd come here and tell you we can't do your tour today, save you the trip" she explains.

"You didn't have to come all this way to tell me" I smile, a warm feeling inside.

"I wanted to" she smiles at me.

"Thanks" I smile back.

She looks around, "Were is your Guardian?" She questions curiously, "I would like to meet the person who cares for such a wonderful young boy."

Despite the compliment my stomach drops, "ummmm..." I have no idea what to say, obviously I can't lie, but she won't like the truth.

"Are they not picking you up today?" She asks.

"Umm no" I really don't want to be dishonest with her. "I um" I look around, no ones paying us any attention. "If I tell you something can you keep it a secret?"

Worry appears in her eyes, "Yes, you can tell me anything Billy."

"I...ran away from my Foster parents" I admit, not looking her in the eye.

"I see" she sounds tense, "And now you live on the streets?" She guesses.

I nod, still not looking at her.

"Billy" she puts a gentle hand on my shoulder guiding me away from the crowds and to a park down the street.

She sits down on a bench under a tree, "Why did you run away?" She asks kindly.

"They were mean" I say quietly, hoping she doesn't ask for more.

"Okay" she nods to herself, "You are a very good boy" she tells me, stroking my hair. "You got yourself out, you care for yourself and you still go to school and do your very best at it" she pauses for a moment. "How is it you still go to school? I thought American schools required a parent or guardian to allow the child to go."

"My fosters never reported me as a runaway, so the school doesn't know" I tell her, "If they told they wouldn't get paid to care for me anymore."

Her knuckles are white, "I see" she doesn't sound happy. "I am sorry Billy."

"I'm okay" I reassure her, "I've been on my own for three years now, and I think I've gotten pretty good at taking care of myself."

"Yes" she says in a sad but amused voice, "You have done very well."

Here comes the But.

"But" She continues, "You are ten. It is not your job to care for yourself; it is the job of adults."

I don't say anything, how can I trust grownups to take care of me when all but my Mom and Dad let me down?

"You trust me, don't you Billy?" She asks.

"Of course" I apply instantly, she's only ever been nice to me, not to mention she's my teammate, I trust everyone in the League.

"Then trust me to help you" she smiles at me, "We will go to social services together and find you a good Foster family and I will be there if you need me" she hands me her work card, with her personal number added to it. "I will visit you all the time, I have to go back to Washington at the end of the week but I will fly here to see you every week if you want and you can call or text me whenever you want."

I hesitate, I trust her completely but I have none in social services.

"Hey" She gently strokes some hair out of my eyes with a kind smile, "I know that this is hard. But even if you don't trust them I ask that you trust me."

"Okay" I take her card, I guess if it doesn't work out I can always run away again.

She drives me to the social services office and tells them what I told her. By dinner time they have a spot for me in one of the big group homes and are trying to push Miss Prince out the door.

"Miss, we have this under control" The social worker, Alison Roberts smiles falsely. "Thank you for bringing him in, you can leave now."

"But will he be given a good home?" She presses her question, "You have not given me an answer."

Mrs Roberts gives look, barely hiding a sneer. "This boy is troubled" she tells the Amazon, "He has already runaway four Foster parents didn't have anything good to say about the Street ra-young boy" she corrects herself quickly.

Miss Prince glares at the woman, "His foster parents? The ones he ran away from three years ago and who never reported that to you? Why is it you did not notice he was gone" oh boy, if Wonder Woman was the one with heat vision this woman would have her face melted off from the look Miss Prince is giving her.

"We are very busy" Mrs Roberts frowns defensively, "The school or the home never reported any problems, so his last case worker, is _extremely _busy. The caseworker saw no reason to press further."

"So you are sending him to a group home?" Miss Prince frowns, "Are the people who run this home loving? Will they care for him?"

"The Saint Edwards home for troubled boys is very good at-"

"Troubled boys?" Miss Prince repeats with a glare. "Billy is not troubled, he is a very good young man."

"You think you know better than me?" The case worker snaps, losing her cool "Street Rats like this are nothing but trouble. It is better for everyone if he is kept there until the little degenerate is old enough for prison and I can focus on the sweet little babies and toddlers who _deserve _my help."

Miss Prince looks ready to punch her through a wall.

I push away my own hurt at the words and take Miss Prince's hand before she does something she'll regret. "Its okay Miss Prince, I'll be okay" I smile at her, there's no way I'm staying at this home, I'll climb out the window and fly off the first chance I get, I will be fine back on the streets.

She reads the intention in my eyes, "No" she shakes her head. "He is coming home with me" She decides.

What! I feel my eyes widened in surprise. Why would she want me? I'm a nobody, she doesn't even know I'm Cap, why would she want me?

Mrs Roberts seems to be having similar thoughts, she chokes on her tongue "W-what?" She coughs with a disbelieving look. "Why in gods name would you want that little-"

"Because he deserves to be loved" Miss Prince cuts her off before she can insult me again.

"Well I won't let you" Roberts tell her with a glare, "This boy will go to Saint Edwards. If you want a child we have a number of adorable babies and toddlers-"

"Billy deserves to be loved just as much as someone younger" Miss Prince cuts her off before taking out her phone and texting someone.

Minutes later someone runs into the room with a panicked look, "Alison I don't know what the hell are you did but Ted Kord is threatening to pull his support!"

Another person runs in looking even more freaked out, "Oliver Queen and Ray Palmer are going to pull their donations! Alison what the hell did you do!"

Roberts goes pale and Miss Prince smiles wickedly at her, "You'll find my friends are behind me Mrs Roberts."

One more person runs and looking like they're going to faint, "_Bruce Wayne_ is threatening to stop his support!"

Wow, he's their biggest donator. How did she…

If possible Roberts goes paler then glares at Miss Prince, "Fine!" she snaps, "I'll get you the goddam paper work!" she stands up and stomps out of the room, the others on her heels, asking her what she did.

"You didn't have to do that" I tell her quietly, yes I don't trust the system but they do do a lot of good and if they lost all that money it would hurt a lot of people. But she wouldn't really wanna do that "…..It was a bluff wasn't it?" I ask, "You asked them to make the threat, not to follow through."

She smiles, "I knew the threat would do its work."

"But why?" I ask her, "I would have been okay. You don't have to do this for me."

"You would be okay" she agrees, "But you wouldn't be happy. Billy I may not have known you for long, but I want you to be happy, I wish to make you happy."

I hug her without thinking, I would be happy with her, I know I would. Still I can't believe she would want me when she's only known me a few days.

She hugs back.

"Here" Roberts snaps, throwing the paperwork at Miss Prince. "Fill this out and you can become an emergency foster parent and take him home today, once you've had him for 6 months you can apply to adopt" with that she walks away, muttering something about needing a drink.

Miss Prince smiles at me before taking the paper work and starting to read it over.

She is being so nice, if she's going to do this she should… "Miss Prince" I start.

"Call me Diana, Billy" she smiles.

"Okay umm Diana. If your going to do this there's something you should know about me" I tell her.

She looks over to me with worry, "Do you not want me to do this Billy?"

"NO! I uh I mean, no I do want this" this isn't going well. "But there's something you should know" I close my eyes and try to do something I've only do a few times before. I open my eyes feeling the lightning dancing over my pupils.

I figured out a while back that there's so much lightning left over in my body I can do some small party tricks (lightning in the eyes and glowing fingers, but that's it.)

She blinks in surprise, "You are a meta-human."

"Kinda" I blink away the lightning, "I'm Captain Marvel."

She blinks again before laughing softy, "I suppose this explains why you are so child-like."

I frown, "I thought I did a good job or acting like a grownup."

She shakes her head, still laughing "No you really didn't."

I pout.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a child?" she asks me, now serious. "Why if we had know we could have placed you with Robin and the others, people your own age."

"I like working with the League" I reply immediately. "Sure hanging out with the team is super fun. But the League is my team, I don't wanna be put with the kids, especially after years of being treated like a grown up" I tell her, you can't just go from full independences and trust to having to ask permission to go to the bathroom or raise a hand when someone is talking. Its frustrating enough going to school and getting treated my age.

"I see" she nods in understanding. "I arrived on mans land near the end of War War 1 and going from the freedom and understanding of my home, to the rules and ridiculous restrictions on what a woman could do was insufferable. I will talk to the League on your behave."

I open my mouth to speak but she keeps going.

"Yes, we have to tell them" she sends me a look, "Our relationship is about to change to one of mother and son, they will need to know. A change like this will affect how we act around each other and how we act in battle."

"Yeah okay, fair enough" I sigh, I get it. It doesn't mean I'm not looking forward to Barry and Hal calling me kid and dumb jokes (I'm seeing lollypops and at least one highchair joke in my future.) "Thank you Diana" I hug her. "This going to be weird and great."

She hugs me back, "Yes it most certainly will."

**ONE-SHOT.**

**Also I have nothing against the foster system, I'm sure they do a great job…..most of the time. But I just read a story that made it look like a nightmare and I can't get my brain to write it as a nice place right now. SORRY.**

**And for those who read a lot of my stories I'm sorry I haven't been posting much over the last few months, but my laptop is dead and the public library were I live only lets you use the computers so much.**


End file.
